Doppelgänger
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi were an item back in Teikou. But then Akashi changed. Kuroko still loves Akashi and tried hard to prove to Akashi he can still be useful and try to gain his acknowledgments. But it is all in vain now. Akashi found another but better version of him. But why is that person always seems to understand him, Kuroko's heart is being confused.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What do you do when your spot has been taken?

What do you do when someone replace you with another who is just like you but better?

What do you do?

Kuroko does not know and he does not like it. Usually sitting and watching and observing will calm himself down and he will be able to think things through and overcome it. But not this time though. Unfortunately this time his mind is racing wild on speculations and questions.

t what matters most is. He has lost. Akashi did it. He broke his heart.

In Teikou he and Akashi was something. But when Akashi changed everything changed and Akashi left him but Kuroko still bore feelings for the former captain of Generation of Miracles. Kuroko thought that if he could just win this Winter Cup then maybe Akashi will acknowledge him and accept him back.

But there stood a figure on the court. Someone who possess an ability like him. But better. So much better.

Stream of tears fell down his cheeks. Though his cry was without any voice. A soundless cry. Which just seems more heartbreaking.

But on the court two person glance at the former Phantom 6th man and thought that as much as heartbreaking it seems it is also breathtaking. Like a pure angel crying out crystal tears.

* * *

**MayuKuroAka! Oh shit another fateful pairing. KiKuro is in danger to stay as my OTP. Kyahahaha!**

**MayuKuro is interesting no? Anyway rated-M for the future chapters...it ain't gonna a straight out smut from the start so yeah ratings will be changed.**

**Will put warnings to those who does not want to read yaoi scenes. Not that I'm good at it. Seriously you better avoid it.**

**Review~ and don't forget to read my other KnB stories~!**


	2. Cry

Seirin faced a crushing defeat. Kuroko was stunned he had been the utmost useless on court and was able to do only nothing. The blank gaze from the new phantom towards him only served to be freezing his heart more.

Nothing were said in the locker room. Not even a single word exchange. Though everyone kept throwing glances towards their phantom player. The defeat was excruciating but it must have been worse for the bluenette.

And indeed it is worse. Kuroko's face never looked so shock before. His eyes never so blank.

Kuroko slung his bag over his shoulders and one by one the Seirin High Basketball team walked out of the locker room. It all ends here. The defeat with Touou was nothing compared to this. They lost in Inter-High. They lost at the Winter Cup.

The Generation of Miracles are ruthless foes.

On their way out a presence greeted them. Though unlike Kuroko his presence was that of a normal person. But he still bested Kuroko in using Misdirection technique. Mayuzumi Chihiro stood in their way alone, staring blankly at them or more precisely at Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko stared back emotionlessly. "You guys head back first. I..." Kuroko does not know how to continue his sentence.

Thankfully they just nodded at Kuroko's words and left without a single second spend on hesitation. Kagami though stared at Kuroko unsurely before following the other lead. Still keeping his eyes on Kuroko until the two vanished from his sight.

Mayuzumi nodded and motioned at Kuroko to follow him and they walked out of the building to a park not far from where the tournament was being held. Neither had spoken a word to one another. Kuroko is mystified on why is this person interested of him and taking him here but Kuroko suspects it might to gloat. Whatever it is Kuroko hope Mayuzumi gets it done soon.

He'd like to go home and vent out. Let out all of his feelings in hiding.

The park was empty and not to mention where they are also quite a secluded area. Then Mayuzumi stopped walking and turned around to stare at Kuroko who just kept his expression neutral. Both waited for the other to say something or do something, any slightest sounds or gesture.

Kuroko was never the one to start a conversation but this time he decided to be the one to break the silence. Those blank stares but seems to held something was very nerve-wrecking. "Do you have some kind of business with me, Mayuzumi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Mayuzumi didn't answer but instead he stepped closer to Kuroko and closer and closer until there was only a foot distance between them. Mayuzumi continued to stare into Kuroko's soft baby sky blue pair of eyes. Kuroko look back into the pair of blank grey-colored eyes which reminds him of a wolf's grey shade. The gaze was blank but it seems to be hiding and holding something.

He has seen those pair of eyes before. But where?

Mayuzumi uttered a single word as he caressed Kuroko's cheek. "Cry." It wasn't a command. Not a sympathy-filled word. Not a plead either. It was just a single word that understands.

* * *

**Buu =3=**

**Haha. Okay I admit the story right now kinda sucks. But better chapters in the future and longers ones~! Promises!**

**Oh but I won't be updating for 2 weeks maybe. I mean I will still be writing this too cute of a fated pairing (though KiKuro is still my OTP) I just won't be able to update due to no internet connection, okay? When I get internet connection again...I'll update it all straight away.**

**I'm going back to my hometown~! Woohoo!**


	3. I'm Taking You Out

**STOP! Stop telling me to find beta unless you're offering a suggestion! Other than that...yeah please continue reviewing. Flames are accepted..maybe not. Depends on my mood when I'm reading the reviews LoL XD**

**Oh, and do not, I repeat, DO NOT mention the hellish word of AkaMayu! NO! I am a strictly AkaKuro lover and neutral to AkaFuri but other then that..no more Akashi pairing! Especially that HELLISH word of AkaMayu. Speak of the heavenly word of KuroMayu instead.**

* * *

_Mayuzumi uttered a single word as he caressed Kuroko's cheek. "Cry." It wasn't a command. Not a sympathy-filled word. Not a plead either. It was just a single word that understands._

* * *

A single tear shine from his eyes and glisten his cheeks then his eyes overflow with liquid-like crystal wetting his cheeks and neck. _No,_ Kuroko shut his eyes tight. He wasn't suppose to cry here especially not in front of him. The main reason why his heart ache so much. Kuroko smacks Mayuzumi's hand away.

Kuroko bawled his tears out nonetheless and slumped to the ground, Kuroko covered his face with both of his hands. Crying into his palm at the dreadful feeling of losing and facing heartbreak both at once. Mayuzumi didn't do anything except to continue looking down at the bawling Kuroko.

_Tetsuya is special. One of a kind._ Always.

Kuroko sobbed at the remembrance. It was so sweet and so reassuring. Felt so loving.

_No one can take your place, Tetsuya._

Kuroko gritted his teeth at the lie. Kuroko had believed in those word even when Akashi left him. But now...Kuroko doubted everything Akashi had ever said and whispered to him.

_I love Tetsuya._

A forgotten sweet word. Forgotten by the one who produced the word but remembered by the one that the words are meant for. Was it even true when he had said it? Had it ever been straight from the heart and filled with earnest love like how they seem to be or is Akashi is just that great of a puppeteer.

_I should say that Tetsuya was the older prototype._

Is he just an experimental subject? Did the smile directed to him made-up? The chaste kiss forced? The cute little gestures and sweet actions were they all carefully laid out just to make him into what as _he _desires? A faithful little shadow. Faithful like a robot that never mentioned a single word of objection.

_The new form of the 6th Phantom Player._

Akashi had replaced him and now Kuroko felt more empty then ever. The person that Kuroko looked up to and appreciate so much and love with all his heart had used him like a lab rat. Kuroko bit his lower lips and tilted his head upwards and looked at Mayuzumi. Kuroko wondered if Akashi now said the three sweetly poisoned words to this person in front of him here. Why did he bring him here anyway?

Kuroko stood up though his tears are still flowing. "Why did you bring me here?" Kuroko asked.

Mayuzumi seems to study him before replying to the question directed towards him. Mayuzumi again brought his arms up and stroked Kuroko's cheek and wiped away Kuroko's tears. Kuroko felt his face temperature heighten slightly at the gesture. "Comfort."

Kuroko was puzzled._ Comfort?_ Kuroko shut his eyes and leaned at the gentle hand. _It feels nice. _Never had he felt such thing before. Often he would hold back his emotions and only when did he walked in his house his emotions broke through and he will cry. "Why?" Kuroko asked a single-word question that contains more. Why can he see through him? No one ever does. At least not as well as he is.

"Because we're the same." Mayuzumi answered the hidden question.

* * *

Kuroko unslung the bag from his shoulders and place it down in his room. He'd cry enough at the park then so for the first time he need not to let out his inner feelings alone with the darkness accompanying and enveloping him.

What does Mayuzumi meant by saying that they are the same? They are nothing a like. Kuroko frowned and sat up on his bag and looked sideways where a full-body mirror stands. Kuroko stared into his own blue eyes getting lost in it. Not because he was mesmerized by his own eyes, that would be stupid, but because of the similarity.

He had not seen eyes like Mayuzumi. He had seen the shadow of it. In himself.

Kuroko laid back on his bed and lulled himself to sleep. Replaying Akashi's word in his mind again and again like a broken tape. Dreaming of the sweet Teikou days with Akashi but laced with nightmare poisoning the sweet dream into horror.

The next morning Kuroko woke up from the piercing sunlight peeking through the curtains. Kuroko got up from his bed at squint his eyes at the light before getting off the bed to start off his morning. It was Sunday and Kuroko had no doubt that everyone was at home thinking about yesterday's lost, especially Kiyoshi-senpai.

Kuroko brushed his teeth and stared at his own reflection.

_'Older prototype'_

Kuroko clenched his fist. A prototype. Nothing more then a test subject. Kuroko garble the tap water and spit it out. He need to cool down and not to keep repeating the horror again and again in his mind. The heartbreak was too much for him to bear in silence. He'll just be more broken if he sat and did nothing because the mind will replay the sweet times before the horrors.

Maybe he should give a call to Kagami and ask him out to do something.

After Kuroko was done with his bath Kuroko went to search for his phone. At the side table near the bed, the desk, in the bathroom, in the cupboard, under the bed, in the kitchen, the living room, his basketball bag, his school uniform and various other spots in the house. After a full 2 hours of searching the search still bear no fruit.

Kuroko frowned slightly maybe he dropped it out of the house? Where though? Kuroko was sighing and resigning himself when the doorbell rang. Kuroko walked to the front door and opened the door slightly to look at the uninvited guest. Well unexpected as well since it was Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kuroko's face was laced with shock though the difference it his expression was barely a twitch.

"Mayuzumi-kun?"

Mayuzumi nodded and put his hand on the doorknob in a motion to let himself in. Kuroko still dumbfounded allowed Mayuzumi to trespass into his household. Kuroko closed back the front door and followed Mayuzumi curiously from behind and they entered the living room which is currently in a mess.

"It seems like a storm pass through here." Mayuzumi commented at the messy condition.

"Ah, I was searching for my phone. I lost it." Kuroko reasoned weakly.

Mayuzumi nodded and help himself to a seat on one of the couch. Kuroko was still standing dumbly looking at Mayuzumi who then motioned for Kuroko to sit as well and Kuroko did much to his amazement.

Mayuzumi fished out something from his pocket and held it in front of Kuroko to examine. It was Kuroko's phone.

"I found this at the park. Found your address in there." Mayuzumi said.

Kuroko nodded and took the phone. Then he look back at Mayuzumi wondering if there is something. Surely if he just wanted to hand back the phone he could have done it at the door. But then again Mayuzumi's house is all the way in Kyoto prefecture.

"Change your clothes." Mayuzumi said.

Kuroko stared, silent. Huh?

"I'm taking you out."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIWREVIEW**

**REVWREVW**

**REVW**

**RE**


	4. Strawberry and Vanilla

**UNBETA-ED! Nickierem~! Thanks for offering to be a beta but uh…I'm posting this chapter up first because well, um it's been quite awhile since I updated! Oh and I don't even mind if you review on every chapter….that is better actually. Because then I can know your thoughts on every chapter.**

**Progress of my fics actually depended on the reviews….that is why I can write and post everyday then. The reviews flooded me with bright ideas!**

**Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter…cuz I know I do~! XD**

Kuroko stared dumbly at the person in front of him. Mayuzumi gave a sighed and repeated his words. "Change your clothes. I'm taking you out." Kuroko's expression scrunched up in denial. "Do you want me to help you change then?" Mayuzumi quirked his eyebrow at Kuroko.

Kuroko gave a quick shake of his head and bolted upstairs for a change of clothes appropriate for an outing. Because boxers and simple white shirts is hardly appropriate for anything. Kuroko didn't spend much time in front of his closet choosing clothes. He just took out a simple jeans and a white polo shirt. Kuroko changed quickly and walked down the stairs carefully. Then he faked a small cough to gain the attention of his unwelcomed guest. Looks like his weak presence is still working in daily life.

Mayuzumi turned around and frowned with disapproval. "That's not the kind of clothes you'd wear for a date."

"D-date? You're taking me out for a date?" Kuroko's eyes displayed disbelief laced with shocked. Well indeed Mayuzumi was dressed for a date. Looking absolutely _hot_ in black V-neck long-sleeved shirt with a long chain necklace and a simple dark blue denim pants. '_Wait, did I just describe him like a high school girl would?'_

Mayuzumi nodded an answer. Kuroko gave an unsure glance and bolted up the stairs again for another change of clothes even though Mayuzumi didn't exactly tell him to. This time Kuroko messed up his wardrobe for the appropriate clothing and the right choice for a 'date'. Kuroko finally settled for a black and white stripes long sleeved shirt whit a milky white cotton jacket on top to prevent the cold and a pair of faded jeans secured with a brown belt. Yeah the 5th set of clothes tried seems the best choice than the other previous ones.

Kuroko walked downstairs…well almost running but he controlled his speed. Kuroko saw that Mayuzumi was already waiting at the other end of the stairs looking up at him with complimenting eyes instead of that blank gaze he usually wore. Kuroko inwardly smiled at this.

"You look better." Mayuzumi commented.

Kuroko gave a small pout as a reply.

"Cute." Mayuzumi said in a low voice and head towards the front door then turned the knobs to walk out.

Kuroko stared dazedly at the figure of Mayuzumi. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Kuroko shook his head and took the house key before following Mayuzumi's step out of his house and locked the door from the outside. Mayuzumi waited and almost let out a small smile.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked out of curiosity as he walked side by side with Mayuzumi. The distance between them wasn't far, shoulders almost touching well imaginarily since their difference in height is not that small. Maybe half a foot? 6 inches perhaps? Maybe more?

"Around." Mayuzumi gave a vague answer. It is not as though he planned the date. The date is more fun if it is kept at random. Being posh and organized isn't exactly his style, get it?

Kuroko just simply nodded at the answer.

Their first stop was the shopping district _in general_. There was a lot of chattering, shouting, mingling and people just browsing around. Most of them though were couples on a date as it was weekend. Kuroko's eyes flitted about. The smell food seems inviting tinkering about he haven't eaten any breakfast yet. Kuroko walked to nearest food stand without notifying Mayuzumi who was busy browsing something else.

Mayuzumi felt the empty presence beside him and turned to confirm that the short teal head had left his side and now nowhere in sight. Mayuzumi looked around the crowd of people and parted through with calm demeanor even though he was slightly panicking in the inside. Mayuzumi almost wanted to call out the bluenette's name when his eyes caught a shock of teal-colored head amongst the pack of people.

Mayuzumi let out a breath of relief and stride quickly towards the bluenette's side that seems to have acknowledged his presence. "Where have you been?" It came out sharper than he intended to.

Kuroko's eyebrows gave a slight twitched at the tone. In Kuroko's hand was a small box of takoyaki. "Sorry, I was hungry." Kuroko answered. Then he lifted the box up a bit as if to show the thing that he was clearly holding with both hands. Mayuzumi didn't realize the contents of Kuroko's hand earlier.

"You could've said something." Mayuzumi pointed out.

Kuroko gave a slight bow with his head. "Sumimasen deshita."

Mayuzumi just stared and gave out a small sight and nodded as a sign of acceptance to Kuroko's apology. Kuroko straightened himself and flashed a small smile which somehow blinded Mayuzumi for awhile and stood unmoving though the smile was just for a short second. Maybe the small smile didn't even last for that long. Maybe so but it was enough to stunned the new phantom player.

Mayuzumi blinked his eyes to snap out of his delusion and decided that perhaps some food for him to chew will get himself to put together. Mayuzumi stole one of Kuroko's takoyaki and insert it into his mouth and chew.

"Hey, that's mine." Kuroko gave an unsatisfied tone though the face didn't change much but there was a twitch of muscles if you look close enough to see his discontent expression. Mayuzumi ignored Kuroko and just kept on chewing. He even stole another tako ball.

Kuroko just pouted unhappily though didn't let his expression muscles betray much. Kuroko silently continued eating his food. Pushing the tako into his mouth one at a time until they all have vanished inside his belly. Kuroko didn't notice a small smudge of sauce on his cheek. Well Mayuzumi did. Kuroko stopped and told Mayuzumi that he just wanted to throw away the trash in the nearest trash can and walked off.

Mayuzumi leaned against a wall as his eyes trailed onto Kuroko walking away and turning back to him. He can just feel how blank his expression his and how even more blank his eyes are quite the opposite of his inside though. Well at least he managed to get Kuroko's mind off the yesterday's event and from the devil redhead. Though his insides are quite messed up because of the adorable 'shadow'.

Kuroko look at Mayuzumi quizzically as he had been staring at his face for quite sometime. Well he had been standing straight in front of Mayuzumi for quite sometime now. Unsure if Mayuzumi really saw him or not Kuroko asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Mayuzumi wanted to chuckle but of course he didn't instead his hand went upwards touching Kuroko's face. Mayuzumi used his thumb to wipe of the sauce with a single stroke which kind of startled Kuroko then what really embarrassed Kuroko was because Mayuzumi had cleaned his thumb by licking the sauce off his finger and even making a slight sucking motion. Then by some miracle Mayuzumi's lips twitched upwards by a fraction, almost undetectable smirk.

But to Kuroko who was used to observing people saw the smirk clearly and seriously the smirk suits.

"Um, I need to go buy some drink." Kuroko said still slightly embarrassed somehow.

Mayuzumi snorted a chuckle, nodding and pushed himself off the wall using his left leg. Then the two ventured off for drinks. Mayuzumi casually slipped his hand into Kuroko's and had a firm a grip on it. Kuroko looked at Mayuzumi questioningly; there was a hint of pale pink on his cheeks. "Well don't want you to get lost and separated again now, do we?" The small smirk returned for another second.

Kuroko just nodded.

Kuroko had spotted a milkshake shop not far away and dragged the taller male to gain his loved vanilla milkshake. Mayuzumi saw a sparkle of happiness in Kuroko's eyes when they got to the shop. Mayuzumi placed an order and took out several yen notes from him wallet. "Vanilla and strawberry shakes, please." Mayuzumi said and handed the money to which the owner of the shop took gratefully and went to prepare the shakes.

"I can pay that myself." Kuroko said.

"Well then it wouldn't be a date." Mayuzumi replied.

"That's old-fashioned and why am I the female role." Kuroko said another cute pout made an appearance.

"Hnm, maybe because you're short and submissive?" Mayuzumi hummed.

Kuroko can't find any words to retort and instead kept the pout longer on his face although Mayuzumi is sure that Kuroko is doing that without realizing it. Well if you hardly ever had any expressions shown you tend to not realize or feel your facial muscles twitching and moving into place to create an expression. Their milkshakes arrive and they thank the worker and left the side shop. Then Kuroko asked another question.

"Did you know that I like vanilla milkshakes?" Kuroko pondered on that question.

"Sort of." Mayuzumi replied.

"How?"

_From Akashi although indirectly. I sometimes saw him spacing out when the word of vanilla milkshakes existed in random stores. I know he was thinking of you because he had that same look in his eyes when I pass and use Misdirection._

"I'm quite an observant." Mayuzumi replied.

Kuroko's forehead formed creases at the answer. Ah, he hates riddles like this even though he likes to land the bomb to people but when the bomb is handed to him he really didn't enjoy it. Kuroko decided to ask another question to get rid of the questions in his head.

"Strawberry milkshakes, huh?"

"Yeah, like you and vanilla. It's an addiction. The taste of the sweetness mixed with the right amount of sourness is really just, um, y'know, explodes in your mouth."

Kuroko resist the urge to giggle at the description.

"You want to have a try?" Mayuzumi offered his cup.

Kuroko shrugged as an answer to take the cup. "Sure, try mine too." Kuroko offered his which Mayuzumi took into his hand as soon as it was offered.

Kuroko put the straws between his lips and took a sip on Mayuzumi's favorite strawberry milkshake. Mayuzumi too took a small sip on Kuroko's vanilla milkshake. Both instantly brightened at the taste of the delicious taste. The taste of their own milkshakes still lingered in their mouth and when the taste of their date's milkshake explodes the flavor mixed and their taste buds seems to be celebrating and savoring the wonderful and pleasant taste of it.

"Vanilla and strawberry flavor are meant to be." Kuroko daydreamed, somehow in la la land.

"Strawberry and vanilla, huh? What a combination." Mayuzumi unknowingly let out a small smile when a thought struck him. "That's sort of like you and me."

Kuroko jumped out of his la la land. "How so?"

"I like strawberry and you like vanilla. Strawberry and vanilla. Me and you." Mayuzumi explained with a straight face though there was a wide smirk in his inner self.

Kuroko turned away to hide the small blush on his face. Even though he was only blushing a little it was bound to be seen as his skin was deathly pale. Strawberry and vanilla doesn't sound so bad. It is actually rather nice. It has a nice ring to it. '_Ring?'_. An absurd thought flashed through Kuroko's mind. _Wait! Why did I just imagine we're getting married? And why was I the bride? I can't even have the male role in my own fantasy?_

Mayuzumi was amused by Kuroko's slight shift of expressions. A slight blush turns into confusion then into that of unsatisfyness ending up on another apparent blush. Ah, the small little phantom is just too adorable for _his_ own good. They continued to walk around absent-mindedly with Kuroko battling with his own mind and Mayuzumi musing. Then they continued their window shopping walking from shop to shop.

**Well **_**'his'**_** actually refers to Akashi, okay?**

**So….any of you in love with KuroMayu yet? Because I need to calculate the percentage of the people that has fallen victim to this new virus.**

**GDI A**Mayu lovers! You're uninvited here.**

**ANYWAY! YOU GUYS MUST DO ONE THING FOR ME TODAY! OUTLOUD…SAY… "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AXILE!" XD**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEW**

**REVEWREVIW**

**REVWREVW**

**REVIEW**

**RVW**

**V**


	5. PuriKura

**Disclaimer: I do not own KNB, I only own my plot and my OCs.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is just like any other average teenager in the whole world, exempting the fact that he is a passing specialist, and part of the Generation of Miracles that has a rather weak presence, he is, overall, an average person. But unlike other average teenagers, this is Kuroko Tetsuya's first time in an arcade.

"Eh? …your first time?" Mayuzumi was surprised.

Everyone has at least been to the arcade a few times. But then again, Kuroko Tetsuya isn't 'everyone'. Curiosity and wonder shone in the eyes of the tealhead's blank face. Mayuzumi felt slightly amused and guided the shorter of the duo around the place. He purchased two dozens of tokens and, again, paid with his own money much to the teal haired boy's dismay.

Their first stop was the racing game.  
Four tokens were sacrificed. Mayuzumi was winning the race whilst Kuroko was dead last and he was feeling very much frustrated. The phantom wanted to bang the wheel but of course he didn't do it. Then they tried another game, this time it was shooting. Well this one is something Kuroko enjoyed, his score is even better than Mayuzumi's; the zombies didn't stand a chance. They tried another fighting game; Kuroko's versus Mayuzumi's. Kuroko won two times out of five.

Next, much to Kuroko's amusement Mayuzumi dragged him to the dancing game where you had to follow the steps on the screen an accord to the time. They battled again. Sadly, the smaller boy wasn't much of a dancer and Mayuzumi was the complete opposite. Instead of watching the screen Kuroko just watched his opponent moving according to the dance step instead, enjoying the veiw. The next game was Kuroko's turn to chose and he chose the basketball mini game, as per usual.

"Miracle alright. Out all of those shots how is it possible that none of it even went in?" Mayuzumi was surprised.

Kuroko felt a little bit irritated. This was Kuroko's last shot. "Phantom Shot." He muttered while delivering the shot. Well, that one went in.

Mayuzumi quirked his eyebrows at the boy who just flashed a minuscule smile for a fraction of second. They continued to play the other games and walking around the small arcade, exploring new games they have not tried.

"How many tokens left?" Kuroko asked.

"Etto…about five left." Mayuzumi replied taking out the tokens left in his pocket.

Kuroko's eyes darted around, hoping the finish them all in one go. Mayuzumi shared the same thought and dragged Kuroko to a photo booth.

"Let's take pictures." Mayuzumi said as they stood in front of an occupied purikura.

Kuroko wanted to face-palm. "Aren't purikuras meant for couples on a date?" They can hear the two people in the booth being so sweet and spouting cheesy lines, much to their discomfort.

"Well, we are on a date, no?" Mayuzumi smirked a little and walked in when the previous couple walked out, loving how red coloured the teen's face.  
Kuroko sighed and joined his 'date' for the say; He was already inserting the tokens.

They read the instructions, which were written in pink bubble writing.

"We can take about five pictures." Mayuzumi said. "Oh, and try to make it look like we're on a date. By that I mean don't just stand like a statue." Then he press the capture button.

3

Kuroko didn't know what to do, he fidgeted nervously.

2

Mayuzumi had his arms wrapped around Kuroko and placed his chin on Kuroko's shoulder, while a small smirk danced on is lips.

1

Kuroko froze, blushing madly.

'Snap!'

"Hey, I said no statue."

3

Kuroko smiled sheepishly, it was small, but still a smile.

2

This time Kuroko leaned his head on Mayuzumi's shoulder, and he look at the camera.

1

Mayuzumi look aside and made a motion to kiss Kuroko's temple.

'Snap!'

"Satisfied?" Kuroko asked, a small blush still visible.

3

"Nope, there're still three more pictures left."

2

A small pout appeared on the phantom's lips.

1

Mayuzumi tilted Kuroko's chin with his hand. "Cute." Amusement shone in his eyes.

'Snap!'

"Heh, it looks like we're about to kiss." Mayuzumi stared, smiling.

3

Kuroko thought of something, and his pout was replaced by a smirk.

2

"Hmm?" Mayuzumi quirked his eyebrows at the mischievous blue eyes.

1

Kuroko pulled himself up a little and placed a kiss on Mayu's cheek.

'Snap!'

The teen looked sideways, his blush growing,

3

Mayuzumi was still frozen.

2

He stared at the smaller phantom while he cupped his cheeks.

1

A blush appears on both of the phantom's face.

'Snap!'

DESIGN!

Mayuzumi left three of the pictures as it be only two did he added some writing. Then the pictures/stickers slide out in an even 10. 5 cm for each of them.

"Didn't expect you to kiss me." Mayuzumi chuckled lowly.

Kuroko blushed again. Though he didn't say anything. Mayuzumi handed Kuroko the pictures with a light grin. "That was pretty cute."

Kuroko groaned. "Please shut up about it." He placed the picture neatly in his wallet before putting it back in his pocket.

Mayuzumi slipped his hand with Kuroko's and held on to it. "Next destinstion?"

The questioned teen nodded with a straight face. Excitement still on fire in his eyes.

And the date goes on.

* * *

It was late evening and Akashi was totally exhausted. Three consecutive meetings in one day would do that to you. The location too was far from his household, in Tokyo prefecture. A really busy town especially in the evening when people return from work and now he is stuck in a freaking traffic jam.  
Akashi stared out of his window and his thought flew over yesterday events.

Tetsuya Kuroko.

A flash of blue.

Akashi frowned. Why is he thinking of the bluenette to an extent to even imagine seeing him on the…streets. Akashi look again and confirmed that it was really Kuroko Tetsuya standing outside. A small smile crept into his lips as he took his Tetsuya's being. The soft teal locks that feels like silk, the eyes that causes unsettling feelings to stir inside of him, the beautiful lips that demands for more everytime they kiss, the pale neck that seems so inviting, the lean yet feminine figure, the delicate pair of arms that hold onto him, the soft hands that always intertwine with…him.

Another person's hand was holding his Tetsuya. Akashi tried to look at the owner of the hand but all he saw was a pale grey. The person had his back turned and he cannot see the face of that person.

A certain feeling boiled in him.

Jealousy.

* * *

**Vion: Okay, I'm not sure if they have tokens in other countries, but Malaysia does! I have no idea about the photo booth either, do they insert tokens in them?**

**Rem(beta): ... This AkaMayuKuro... It's killing me. *^* smdkmkmcd so frigging cute**!


	6. Kiseki no Visiting

"Thank you." Kuroko said.

After the date, Kuroko had volunteered to accompany his date to the train station, who bluntly refused. Instead it was reversed, Mayuzumi firmly said that he would be sending Kuroko back to his house as the latter is more younger, thus is his responsibility to care for him. Not to mention the fact that Kuroko is shorter and is more vulnerable between them. So here they are standing awkwardly, well Kuroko is though you don't see it in the expression but body language, in front of Kuroko's house.

Mayuzumi nodded, he then hold out his left hand while his right hand fish out his own cellphone. "Give me your phone." Kuroko nodded and handed him his mobile. There was a few beeping sound coming from both gadgets before Mayuzumi closed his and Kuroko's and handed it back to the latter. "I saved my number in yours and yours in mine." _Call me whenever you want_, _I'll understand you. _Was the unspoken words.

"Well see you later." The taller said and waved off as he walked backwards before turning away from the teal-head, Kuroko waved back absent-mindedly, staring.

When the retreating figure was no longer seen Kuroko let out a sigh, out of dissatisfaction. The day he had thought would passed on so achingly slow had actually been lost in a blink of an eye, with another sigh Kuroko turned to his home, took out the key and unlocked the front door.

"Tadaima." Kuroko announced his return, and silence greeted him back until a welcoming bark was heard not far off from the stairs.

The small dog barked again happily at its owner, Kuroko bent down and patted the dogs head. "Tadaima, Nigou. Hungry?" As if understanding the words spoken by its owner, Nigou ran towards the kitchen and Kuroko trailed behind with slow steps. Opening the top kitchen cabinet and took out the small container where kept dog food for his beloved dog, he then poured the dog food into a small container with Nigou's name carved on it.

He then withdraw himself to his bedroom upstairs on the second floor, leaving his rom door slightly open in case Nigou wants to come in. Kuroko took a late night bath too cleaned himself then he resigned to the more than welcoming plump bed. Kuroko took out the stickers from the purikura, one picture when he was kissing the taller phantom and when Mayuzumi was hugging him from behind, Kuroko stick it on his phone on the inside flap, the other three kept safely in wallet. He then fell asleep after a full tiring yet exciting day.

Kuroko entered his class quietly like always, he was walking right behind his redheaded partner quite unsure if Kagami notices his presence or not. Kuroko followed behind and kept on reading his light novel and find himself seated at his place at the far back of the class.

The bell rang signaling the starting of the school session for the day.

Kuroko was more unfocused on the day's lesson, more than normal than any day. So is the other member of the basketball club, they hardly even glance at the board or if they did it was with unseeing eyes. It's like their hearts were truly broken by the day before yesterday's event. The teachers said nothing.

The hours passed on until the school session ends and the students getting ready for the club activities.

Again Kuroko just followed behind his partner's figure, not focusing on his surrounding instead on reading his light novel, knowing that the crowd will parted like the Red Sea to allow his partner through. The changing room's atmosphere was heavy, they were filled with dread. Kuroko noticed that everyone was feeling down and still has yet to recover from the harsh blow given by the Rakuzan basketball play.

Well if it weren't for a certain someone cheering him up, he too would be in the same shoes as them.

All of them lined up with no enthusiasm when the coach blew her whistle with no firmness as she usually does, the coach hesitated in giving her commands and the team sensed her agitation, nobody seems like to be in the mood of more practice that day but if they slacked off they might just lose the spirit entirely.

Then the door to the gym slide open with a loud bang, the Seirin basket team snapped their attention at the gatecrasher.

"Oi, Tetsu."

"Tetsu-kun~"

Kuroko used his Misdirection to escape from Momoi's vision, but failed when Aomine walked up to him and slung his tanned arms around his pale shoulders. The pinkette pouted and scolded her childhood friend, accusing him of stealing Tetsu-kun from her.

"Kurokocchi~!" Another voice coloured the air, with annoyingly bright sparkly colors.

Kuroko deadpanned as he felt himself yanked away to the side by Aomine to avoid Tetsu being fiercely glomped by the model.

"Oi, Kise. How dare you ran away and leave me with those mobs!" The Kaijou basketball team captain landed a roundhouse kick on Kise's back. "I'll hit you!" He seethed.

"You already did senpai." Kise whined as he rubbed his sore back resulting in more kicking.

The Seirin team was confused with the drama happening, what the frick is going on here, what are they doing here? Then another voice of tortured loud cry was heard from outside and all of them froze before hurrying outside to look at what causes such a horrifying sound, well excluding Kagami who was cowering at the side of the gym with his ears and eyes closed tight.

"Shin-chan, you cruel bastard!" Takao cried.

The first thing that came into their mind was.

_A cruel master and his pitiful dog._

"Thank you." The greenette replied before sensing the others presence. "Oh, were here, we decided to visit you since we're in the area."

_Liar, you tsundere._

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko managed to choke out as he was still being held by Aomine's strong grip.

"Aominecchi, you're choking Kurokocchi to death there!" Kise pried off Kuroko from Aomine and held a protective arm around the small bluenette.

"Kuro-chin~ I brought some vanilla milkshake from Maji." Another voice joined them.

Two regular player from Yosen High, Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya.

"Where's Taiga?" Himuro asked.

"Er, in the gym." The coach answered. "He was frightened by the tortured sound produced by this other monkey." The female coach pointed at Takao.

Himuro nodded understandingly.

"I'm surprised to see all of you here." Murasakibara munched on his chips.

"You're one to say. You're school is all the way from Akita." Aomine retorted.

The Seirin High captain kidnapped Kuroko and they and the rest entered the gym while the GoM's are bickering.

"Kuroko, why are they all here?" The captain questioned.

Kuroko shook his head as a sign that he does not know. "I'm shocked to see them here as well, captain."

Then the troublemaker entered the building once again.

"Kurokocchi~ why did you leave me?"

"Oi, Tetsu. How dare you leave me with those clowns."

"Tetsu-kun~"

"Speak for yourself, Aomine."

"Kuro-chin~ really doesn't want this vanilla milkshake?" Murasakibara was confused Kuroko had never rejected this delicious drink before.

"Oi, Taiga." Himuro greeted the cowering redhead.

Kuroko took the milkshake from Murasakibara. Kagami returned to his usual state when he saw all of the 'opponents' in the gym.

A loud blow of whistle.

"Chotto, why are you Kiseki no Sedai are doing here with your respective partners?" The coach screeched with the rest of Seirin High team excluding Kuroko and Kagami lined up behind her to support her question.

"I told you, we just happened to be by the area." Midorima said, cue fixing glasses. "No, you forced me to pull the rear car all the way from your house, Shin-chan!" Takao cried.

"Of course it is because I was concerned about Kurokocchi~" Kise winked at the bluenette. "We just came to visit you after the tournament with Rakuzan." Kasamatsu said.

"I came to see Tetsu, and partly because Satsuki said if I don't tag with her along she'll take away my collection." Aomine yawned. Then Momoi kicked him on the shins. "Ow!" Aomine groaned and Satsuki gave a satisfied smirk before turning towards Seirin. "Of course to console my boyfriend about his loss, what's better than a girlfriend's comfort, right?"

"Eh~ I just want to visit Kuro-chin~ Is that bad~?" Himuro gave a reassuring pat on the giant's shoulder. "Of course it isn't they are just wondering why are we all here unannounced." Murasakibara nodded understandingly as he ate another bag of chips.

The Seirin coach facepalmed. _Why the hell does the answer varies so much?_

"Thank you all for worrying about us." Kuroko gained everyone's attention, the phantom bowed a polite 90 degree. "Your presence certainly changed the atmosphere here, and I am really much grateful." Kuroko was smiling, it was very faint but such a vibrant feeling.


	7. Phone Call

**Ugh, I think I just accidentally drinked an overdue milk. Frick. ….Anyway please applause. As a token of thanks to Nickirem~ I really love her beta-ing my stories, munya~!**

When all was yet again calm, the coach had decided to call off the days practice, it is afterall rude to ignore visitors who are concerned friends. Kuroko was being hogged away by the Generation of Miracles while their partners were mingling around with the Seirin, some were just idle chat, some were talking of the Seirin's previous defeat against Rakuzan but it a praising manners as towards the strategy used. Kagami was being harassed or disturbed by his 'brother'.

"Oi, Tetsu." Aomine began in his lazy tone. "How come you don't seem as…..disheartened?"

"Aominecchi? D-disheartened?"

"When did you learn a semi-complex word Aomine?"

"Dai-chan, you've grown."

"I'll buy you a bag of chips for that, Mine-chin~!"

"Wha-! Hey,!"

Kuroko smiled at the small scene occuring, it is just like being in Teikou all over again, with a few exceptions of course. Somethings just can't be fixed, it seems like. His smile instantly turned in a sour expression as his mind wondered to a particular redhead with hetero-colored eyes. Kuroko questioned his heart, why can he still love that person when he had hurt him so much? Isn't that just way too cruel? Kuroko is sure too that Akashi knows that he still have feelings for him.

Suddenly Kuroko noticed the sudden quietness among his friends since middle school, Kuroko noticed that they were staring at him with a polite concern. Had they read his thoughts? Guessed them maybe, or was it just to obvious of who and what he was thinking given the situation?

"Tetsu-kun, are you okay?"

"Oi, Tetsu?"

Kuroko nodded slowly, unsure of the question.

"Kurokocchi was thinking about Akashicchi just now, weren't you?" Kise had a pained expression on his face, empathy for the bluenette.

"Hmph, as I always said, your star sign and Akashi's doesn't match…not like I personally checked on it or anything."

Kuroko sweatdropped. "You never said we were incompatible, Midorima-kun."

"Kuro-chin~ you haven't answered Mine-chin's question~"

"Ah, that's right." Kuroko blinked. "Someone helped, that is all." Kuroko answered.

They were puzzled by Kuroko's answer and when they asked on, Kuroko just refused to answer the question and dodged it by using Misdirection to escape from the small crowd. Kuroko walked in to the locker room with a mindset of returning home since it seems like there won't be any practice for the day. (The other first years excluding Kagami had already even left earlier.)

Kuroko heard familiar ringing in his locker, Kuroko opened it and search for his cellphone inside of his bag. The caller ID flashed a contact number he had never received from, one whom he not knew well of but knew him well enough. Kuroko pressed the green button and answered the phone call.

"Moshi moshi, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

"Hmm? You seem to be fine." The person on the other end of the line answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I expected to hear a heavy undertone voice, infected by the heavy atmosphere, but you seem, not cheerful maybe, but fine."

"Is that so?" Well it may would have been like so if not for the sudden appearance of his former teammates and their current partner.

"Did the Generation of Miracles came to visit you, perhaps?" Mayuzumi said as if that was the only reason available.

Kuroko nodded at the question. "Yes."

"Hmm, I see. Well I'll be hanging up now, practice would be resuming soon."

"Okay."

A short click and the phone call ended. Kuroko stared at the device in his palm. **At the other end of the line**

In Rakuzan's locker room, Mayuzumi's finger was still kept on the red button on his phone, his empty eyes staring at the screen. He had hoped that he would be the one to lift the bluenette's spirit for that day as he was sure that the Seirin High basketball team would be in a heavy atmosphere after such a scary defeat. Looks like the Generation of Miracles is really a team he need to fight off to gain attention of a certain someone.

The door to the locker room clicked open and Akashi Seijuurou walked in.

Mayuzumi closed his cellphone put it back inside his locker before locking it, he turned around and face the shorter redhead.

"Break is almost over, Chihiro. Go back out immediately." Akashi ordered in calm voice.

Mayuzumi nodded slightly and walked past Akashi who was standing close to the door. When the brown-haired was out of the room and Akashi was left alone, he stride to his locker and gaze at the small picture he brought to everywhere. Peacefully and hopelessly in love was what the picture may have screamed if it can talk, nothing out of ordinary it was just a picture of two teenage boys laying on the grass, eyes closed as if sleeping, side by side.

Tetsuya is still his, Akashi is sure of that. Seirin had stolen what was rightfully his and he guess he will have to greet them soon and take back his 'real shadow'.

Right now he just need a reason to see his Tetsuya and a simple sentence will help him achieve that small ambition. A simple order will be spoken and when he got to see his little bluenette, he will take him back for he is his. Once something becomes his it will always be like that and no one is allowed to think what is his as theirs. Especially Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya, the original phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles belongs to Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi walked out of the locker room and went straight to the director. His words are orders even if they have superiority in terms of position, they can't deny his words as they have already acknowledge him, by doing so they are demoting themselves. And if they do not acknowledge him then he will make them.

"I would like to propose a practice match between Rakuzan High and Seirin High school basketball team."


	8. Rakuzan

It has only been one week! One week after their loss against Rakuzan High and there they are standing in Seirin's gym for a practice match.

Kuroko out of sudden was glomped by their female coach. "Kuroko-kun. I'm sorry I couldn't reject their offer, your former captain was too scary." She shivered as she remembered the small occurrence when she faced the Rakuzan High captain alone a few days ago.

Kuroko patted her back as an effort to calm her down. "It is alright, coach. Not many can deny him when he wants for something." The coach sniffed and let go of the bluenette, then they get down to business. _Why? Why is he holding a practice match with us? Why come here?_

The game began and ended with not much changes, nothing is different. Nothing is interesting enough to be told.

The result was no better than before, Seirin lost by a wide margin. They fought half-heartedly and Kuroko had zero second on the court, though he tried to help as much as he can by observing from outside of the court but he is no Momoi. Both shadows stayed quiet on the bench.

Mayuzumi kept his blank eyes fixed on the bluenette, who had his gaze locked on to the red-haired captain of Rakuzan team. And Akashi disliked the look Mayuzumi is giving Kuroko although it could have just meant nothing or perhaps rivalry, but that is rather unlikely. Though Akashi enjoyed the longing gaze shown by the tealhead to the extent that he have to double check his expression mentally. It meant that nobody had captured the bluenette's little heart and is still wholly his.

Akashi walked towards Kuroko when the game was over as the Seirin member made their way to the locker room and as usual the bluenette was left behind. The cyan-colored eyes watched the short redhead as he make his way towards him in his slow, sure steps. He stopped when he was standing right in front of his target, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Tetsuya." He greeted.

"Akashi-kun." His face showed nothing but his tone was cold. "Why?"

His features soften, but the intensity of his gaze did not lessen. "I need to show you, Tetsuya. That you're mine, you are nothing without me. See how helpless you are without me, come back to me, Tetsuya." Akashi had his left hand held out, waiting for Kuroko to reach out.

"You replaced me Akashi-kun." A teardrop glisten down his pale cheek. "Why should I…trust…you, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smirked, the answer to that is clear. "Because Tetsuya, you want too."

Kuroko's expression remained stoic despite the crystal tears running like streams down his cheeks. He said nothing as he can not think of a word to oppose or deny the truth of Akashi's wisely chosen words. Akashi's hand they looked cold as if they had lost the warmth it once had, but they seem just so tempting and welcoming despite the coldness.

"I won't hand you over to anyone else."

Kuroko eyes was accusing. "You replaced me, you left me."

Akashi frowned. "You're the one who left me after the third championship, Tetsuya."

"That was because…you betrayed me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko almost shouted.

"But you still love me. You still do, don't you Tetsuya?" Akashi's tone was a bit pressed.

The other member of Rakuzan High watch the little scene going on at the opposite sude of the court, they can't hear the soft words being uttered but they sure can see what is happening. Mayuzumi's eyes became smaller, because of an upsetting feelings that suddenly decided to bloom.

Kuroko bit his lower lips, his inner self-battling. One side is winning yet the decision is still pretty much undecided…he needed an answer, the right answer no matter which side wins he wants the right answer. But which is?

"Tetsuya, come to Rakuzan, with me." Kuroko's eyes widened a bit.

_Come to Rakuzan._ Choosing Akashi means abandoning Seirin. Turning his back on Akashi and choosing Seirin will make Akashi mad and might lash out at them and take him away too eventually, nothing he planned gets wrong. But will choosing Akashi hurt his heart more or will it soothe the pain?

"Tetsuya." Akashi's tone became slightly more urgent, his hand held out further than before urging Kuroko to make his decision fast and choose him.

Kuroko stared into Akashi's eyes and thought. _Just once, once more. I want to take these chance and hold you, with these palm of mine. _Slowly Kuroko's hand reached out and found itself grasping Akashi's hand, tight as if afraid that it might suddenly disappear, like it did before.

"Yes." The small phantom said in a quiet voice.

A week after, wearing Rakuzan High school uniform stood in front of its entrance gate feeling very much…uncertain. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't happy when Akashi-kun asked for his return, his heart was beating fast at that time but it is also true that he still felt unsure and sad. Sad that he has to leave Seirin, unsure if what Akashi-kun had said meant anything like what he dared hoped for. He wanted to smile but maybe he shouldn't, at least not yet.

Closing his eyes slowly, inhaling and exhaling, opened up his eyes back with confidence he didn't have and took a step forward. The school is big and pristine, it reminds him of Teikou in a refined way. The buildings were of a stylish design, the white paint seemed untainted and pure, the windows a crystal blue shade. The trees stood mighty albeit the absence of the green leaves as it was winter after all.

The students were getting scarce around the school grounds, each hurrying to enter the building and head to their classes respectively before the bell rings which is just in another few more minutes. Kuroko walked towards the school's office, standing in front of the receptionist for a full five minutes before saying that he is a new student that recently registered. The receptionist was shocked and needed a couple of seconds to calm her heartbeat then he directed him to a homeroom teacher after giving him his schedule and other few stuffs.

It was the same case with his homeroom teacher, he didn't notice him when Kuroko stood in front of him. Only when he bumped into little bluenette he did. Kuroko bowed and introduced himself.

"Kuroko-kun, stand outside until I tell you to come in, okay?"

Kuroko nodded.

After a few minutes of standing straight in front of the door Kuroko heard the teacher calling him in. '_Oh, nice teacher, he didn't forgot about me standing outside here.'_ Kuroko commented in his mind. He slide the door open and walked in.

Kuroko heard low whispers and some of them loud enough to be heard. Of course everyone is curious, especially at this time of year when the final test is coming up and their first year of high school is nearing its end. Why would someone change schools at this time of year?

The teacher fake coughed to gain their attention. "Quiet. Kuroko-kun, please introduce yourself." The teacher motioned for Kuroko to stand beside him.

At first the student was baffled at who was their homeroom teacher speaking too when a shock of odd light-blue hair came into their vision. The normal reaction was…screaming.

Kuroko deafen his ears before taking a polite bow when he got back up Kuroko look at all of the students that would be his classmate. Most of them were females and only a small fraction of them are males. "Boku was Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Hajimemashite."

"Tell us more about yourself, Kuroko-kun." The teacher tried to help. "Which club will you most likely join?"

Kuroko stared at the teacher and gave his answer. "Basketball."

The girls burst into a fit of giggles and the guys laughed quite sarcastically though Kuroko was unfazed by their reaction. The teacher pointed to Kuroko his seat when it seems like he can't really do much to create a warm welcoming atmosphere for the new student. Kuroko nodded his thanks and went to his seat which was positioned _helpfully_ in the middle of the class. Somehow Kuroko felt like he won't be as invisible like before and he does not know if that is a good or a bad thing.

**Say do you guys want Kuroko's basketball talent to be canon or should I upgrade it up? Just an upgrade though not godmodding….um maybe xtra upgrade since it is Rakuzan. Tell me your answer in reviews or PMs please~!**


	9. New Style

When he was invisible Kuroko hoped to be visible. Now that he is, he didn't enjoy it. Not at the least. One, he can't fall asleep in class. Two, the boys in the class actually bully him. Because they can friggin see him. His weak of a presence is like having a broken off and on button. Sometimes everybody ignored him like he wasn't even there but most of the time he is holding the spotlight, for being bullied by the boys in his class.

Kuroko being Kuroko did nothing to defend himself and instead just let them trample all over him. Kuroko had to took notes, buy them drinks, carry their stuff. Most people would feel really bad for themselves and start having a depressed look on their face but Kuroko's expression didn't change in the slightest. Some students started to gave him a nickname, Ice Heart or Stone Face. Kuroko ignored the buzzing in his ears as they were merely a hindrance.

When Kuroko walked towards the gym his thought run over Seirin. He was glad, glad that Seirin wished him the best even though he would be going to the school that defeated them. They wished him the utmost luck in being a regular player. They were certainly a family and a team he would miss.

Kuroko opened the door to the gym for the first-stringers since Akashi told him to go here. None of the regulars were there so Kuroko decided to head to the locker room and change his clothes. When Kuroko was about to walk out of the locker room he accidentally bumped into a few of his classmates. Kuroko fell on his ass. At first the people he bumped into panicked but when realizing who they'd bumped into they simply smirked.

"Oh, what do you know. He actually came to the basketball club." One of the three said.

"What are you doing here? This is for the first-strings and I think you actually need to hand over form sheets before actually joining." Said the tallest of them, the only one kind enough to Kuroko. Kuroko find him to be pleasant enough though he can't say the same goes for his group of friends.

"Maybe he is being delusional." The shortest of them cracked up. He maybe the shortest but he is at least one foot half taller than Kuroko.

"Hello, Sakaki-kun, Natsui-kun and Shiki-kun." Kuroko greeted them respectively and bowed a little. "I didn't know you guys are on the first-string."

The person called Sakaki sighed. "Well yeah, but it sure is hard as hell to just be and maintain on the first-string."

Shiki shrugged.

"We made it because we practice everyday even when official prctice ends we kinda stayed behind sometimes when the training isn't so aggressive." Natsui said a with small smile.

They heard a blow of whistle from outside the locker room at the gymnasium and the three panicked and ran out, unconciously dragging Kuroko with them, so that they won't get punished with extra drills or something even worse.

"Oi, if you wanna survive in the basketball club." Sakaki started.

"Beware of Akashi Seijuurou." Shiki finished.

All of the first-stringers lined up and gathered around and their attention were all onto the small group four regular respected players. Kuroko blinked his eyes a bit and observed his surrounding harder before he started noticing Mayuzumi. The bluenette look at the other phantom who noticed the staring and return the gaze. For some reason Kuroko flushed and reverted his gaze immediately to somewhere else.

Akashi noted the bluenette's blush. He wondered what caused that…or who. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"We have a new member joining. He is a new student." Akashi started calmly. "And I would like to dictate him as the new vice-captain."

This caught Kuroko off-guard. Why would…

"Tetsuya, please come forward." Akashi continued.

Gulping Kuroko slowly walked past the others to the front. His eyes staring at the redhead's face with bewilderment. There was a silent confusion when he walked up front, the members of the first-strings were very much surprised especially Kuroko's new classmates. The Rakuzan High Basketball coach eyed Kuroko with curious yet furious eyes.

Kuroko stopped in front of Akashi and looked at him with an empty expression. Empty mind too. And he turned around facing the crowd.

"Tetsuya is my former teammate in Teikou Middle and part of the Generation of Miracles." A few eyes widened in disbelief. "If you're wondering, his ability is like our own phantom sixth man, Mayuzumi Chihiro though he is the older prototype."

Kuroko's bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Chihiro, you'll show him around. Rakuzan High is different with Seirin afterall." Akashi pointed Mayuzumi as the caretaker.

Kuroko's heart took a short leap and his eyes darted to the other 'shadow' that presumably stole his place next to Akashi but also the one who seems to get him. Mayzumi returned his gaze with blank emotions and even more blank gaze but Kuroko could see a small smile that seems to radiate like an aura. Kuroko felt the urge to smile back but that would not bode well with Akashi-kun so he settle for a nod.

Then the redhead captain dismissed the short assembly and told them to get on with practice. As the captain assigned the other first-stringers to teams and have a mini competition and seeing some of them starting on their training regiment, the regulars of Rakuzan High acquaint themselve with the newest addition of the basketball team.

"So~ Tetsuya Kuroko, right? Can I call you Tecchan~? You might now me already, I'm Mibuchi Reo." He winked at the bluenette.

"Hello." Kuroko greeted back.

"Hello, hello, hello. Please don't hold us back." Hayama said with a true sick smile on his face.

"Welcome to Rakuzan High, shortie." Eikichi patted the tealhead with unintended force, unintentionally making Kuroko stumble forward and crashed into someone.

"Careful." Mayuzumi said as he steadies Kuroko when he crashed to his chest, his hand on the bluenette arms as he steadies the quite stunned tealhead. Kuroko just stared at the blank face with a dumb stare, though somehow he can hear the amusement in his word.

"Thank you, senpai." Kuroko bowed in an awkward angle.

"Eikichi, Mibuchi, Hayama. Could you please leave us alone for awhile." It wasn't a request. Clearly so.

"Huh? Why? Are you going to bully him?"

"Okay~ Chicchan! See ya later, nee Tecchan."

"Sure! Gotta eat some meat 'nyway before training."

With that the three of them dismissed.

Mayuzumi went to retrieve one basket ball. "Come." He said and walked out of the first gym with Kuroko trailing behind him. The short walk was only filled with a comfortable silence, Kuroko idly wondered where they were heading to. Kuroko saw a few more gyms that was filled with noises of shouts and squeaks of sport shoes running across the court.

"The fourth gym." The brown-haired announced. "Nobody uses it."

"Why?"

"Rumors says there are ghost in the gym…though I think it was me." Mayuzumi chuckled slightly.

Kuroko smiled just a little at that sentence. He can actually really relate to that when he thought of Teikou Middle. They entered the building with pleasant silence. Somehow the building is bigger than the first gym and it was spotless and empty save for the basketball hoop and a few cleaning stuffs.

Mayuzumi walked to the nearest hoop, bounce the ball for a few times and shoot. Gracefully it went into the basket and scored. Kuroko watch with passive eyes. The other phantom walked under the hoop and took the orange ball ebfore walking towards Kuroko.

"Your lack of presence is not working anymore." Mayuzumi stated.

That stung Kuroko a bit. His face twitched in annoyance.

"But not necessarily Misdirection." He finished.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you discovered the technique Misdirection, people in your string must have noticed you right. They know you are there."

Kuroko thought about it for a second. It was true. The people in the third strings know him well and when they play basketball they can sense him but after discovering Misdirection he uses certain moves to direct his acquaintances attentions away from him. Moves…

"Misdirection is not about having a lack of presence but directing your opponents attention elsewhere." Mayuzumi said.

"I know but Rakuzan needs not another player that can use Misdirection."

Mayuzumi thought this over. "I don't have a light." He started. "So do you, here anyway. But shadows can get darker on their own, two shadows combining can create a darker shadow. And also Kuroko Tetsuya. Although you call yourself a shadow, you have your own light that you shone."

That was the most Kuroko has heard from the new phantom sixth man. "My own light?" But he is a shadow, how can he shine a light?

"Kuroko, create your own style of basketball. One that has no need of Akashi's guidance."


	10. True Ability

**Chapter 9: True Ability**

Kuroko collapsed on the floor of the forth gym, his breathing shallow and hurried as he tried to wash away his sense of fatigue and the aching in his muscles. He was not even training to Rakuzan's normal training regimen, he was just having a practice session with Mayuzumi. His replayed back their conversation earlier.

"_Do you mean for me to abandon my style of Misdirection?" Kuroko frowned. "I can't. Misdirection is the only reason why…I can still be of any use."_

_Mayuzumi shook his head. "No. You set the limitations yourself." He paused for a moment. "Has anyone ever told you that you have no sense?"_

_Kuroko thought about it for a moment before noddeing, yeah heard that from Kagami-kun a few number of times already. "Why?"_

"_Because I couldn't sense any strength from you. Even I, as invisible as I am, has a sense. I'm mediocre at best but you…nothing."_

"_And what does that entail?"_

"_You have no limitations."_

Kuroko thought it was absurd. How can he have no limitations when he could do almost nothing without Misdirection and also that the coach…Seirin High basketball coach says that he was already almost at the peak of his limit. He ran over his hair with his hand, depression ruling over him. Why is he here in Rakuzan? Why didn't he think this through? Closing his eyes he breathed another sigh at the problematic questions that lingers in his mind.

A splash of cold water lapped over his face making the blunette sputtered. Kuroko scrutinized the source of trouble but of course it was none other than the original phantom of Rakuzan who was standing at his side, a water bottle with condensed water on the outside ring in his hand, holding back a smile. Kuroko was not amused and grunted as he tried to wipe away the water of his face using his bare hands. He was all wet now thanks to a senior.

Kuroko sat up, his body obviously still worned out.

"You should go and change." Kuroko glared, as if it was not that obvious. "And you're phones been ringing non-stop for the last few minutes." Kuroko's hand quickly flew to his pants pocket, reassurred that his pants wasn't wet as that would definitely damaged his phone.

Kuroko answered the phone immediately without checking the caller ID.

"BASTARD! COULDN'T YOU ANSWER EARLIER?" A voice deafen Kuroko's ear making him wince. The senior could be seen walking out of the gym to give Kuroko some privacy.

"Kagami-kun. What can I help you with?" Kuroko answered calmly.

Kagami sighed before answering. "I'm in Kyoto. I'm waiting at the school gate of Rakuzan High."

"Did you skip practice." Kuroko's tone sound unapproving.

"BAKA! I have permission from the coach." Then Kagami mumbled something. "I'll die if I skip!"

Kuroko gave a short chuckle. "Alright. I've just finish practicing. I'll come out in a moment." Then he cut the line.

Quickly change his clothes a feeling of excitement in his heart. The practice for the first string has already ended and to his relief the redhead was again nowhere in sight. Unexpectedly Kuroko met again with Mayuzumi outside of the gym who seem like he had been waiting for someone. The brunette look at the bluenette, both look at each other with an empty look, both waited for the other to say something and this time it was Mayuzumi who broke the silence.

"You're meeting up with your old teammate." He stated. Kuroko said nothing. "That's good." He approved.

A warm feeling seeped into the bluenette's heart and he just nodded before bowing respectfully and excuse himself from the older teen. Kuroko walk back to the front gate of Rakuzan High which took a few moment to remember the direction of where to head from the first gym because of the sheer size of the school. When the school front gate appear in sight, the bluenette saw a crowd of girls flocking around, whispering something in excitement. Kuroko could guess the cause of it.

A handsome student from another school that does not belong in the district leaning against the school wall, oblivious to his surrounding. The sheer intensity of his presence also beckoned the males eyes to look at him. Kagami might not rival against Kise's good-looks but his features are also not something to be overlooked.

"Kuroko?" Kagami called on to him, almost like a question.

"Why so confused, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked. The others look at him curiously.

Kagami gaped because it seems like everybody can see the bluenette now and so he just shook his head and slung his arm around the bluenette. "Nothing. Let's go. The crowds making my head ache." Tch. Kuroko's lips twitched into a smile as he nod his agreement.

.

.

They stopped at an empty basketball court before Kagami spoke the first sentence, if he waited for Kuroko to speak first then 20 minutes could be wasted before he lose his patience. The sky was darkening but it concerns neither of them since both of them live alone. Nobody would lecture them if they come home a little bit late than usual.

"Where you staying at, Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he spinned the basketball in his hand.

"I rented an apartment."

"You live alone?"

"Hai."

Kagami merely hummed at Kuroko's reply. "How's school?"

"Terrible."

Kagami quirked his eyebrows. He didn't expect that at all. "The whole lot?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Even Akashi?"

Kuroko gave a slight shrug before opening his mouth. "Mayuzumi-senpai is excluded."

Another answer Kagami didn't expect. Perhaps it is because they are both shadows they couldn't resent each other as they understand each other perhaps? Kagami tossed the ball high which soon landed in the palms of the shadow. Kuroko look up expectantly at Kagami.

Kagami grinned. "Let's play." With a bit of a stretch on his lips, Kuroko agreed.

Kuroko started of by dribbling the ball and using vanishing drive he got pass through Kagami and scored a basket using Phantom Shot. Kagami 'tch'ed. When the ball reached the ground he quickly steal the ball and dribbled across the court to the other goal, Kuroko appeared trying to steal the ball but failed. Kagami jumped in order to use Meteor Jam to score, the bluenette too jumped on impulse. Kagami was a bit surprised as the tealhead had never jumped to try and block his shot before because it would be futile. Somehow Kuroko managed to tip off the ball from Kagami's grasp and slam it down the floor.

Both were wide-eyed but the ball is still alive and the game continues.

The ball is in Kuroko's posession now and was alarmed when Kagami out of the sudden went for the dive and accidentally tossed the ball backwards which flew in a rotating motion, landing back in front of Kuroko. Both of them blinked in confusion but they didn't stop and Kuroko dashed on and shot normally as getting into the Phantom Shot stance requires time and Kagami was close by. The ball went in. And that concludes the amount of shock they can receive as they absolutely froze.

.

**[A/N: I'm sorry I don't really know how to describe basketball scene]**

.

"Mayuzumi-senpai." The first person Kuroko met in the next morning was the senior. They met right outside of the apartment, apparently and coincidentally they live right next to each other. "Ohayou gozaimasu." Surprised feelings filled them but they didn't react instead they exchanged greetings. The senior returned Kuroko's good morning and nodded at the bluenette. He knew there was something inside the bluenette's mind. "Senpai…ano. Yesterday after practice I went to see Kagami-kun and we play one-on-one and I…" Kuroko does not know how to describe the amazing phenomenon that happened.

"You shot a normal shot and it went in?"

"Yes, how does senpai know?"

"Its just a basic guess. I did say you shone your own light, right?" Mayuzumi rewarded Kuroko a faint smile.

Kuroko blinked and nodded. "Thank you." Unexpectedly the brunette ruffled bluenette's hair before walking off on his own to Rakuzan High, Kuroko felt a strange feeling deep inside his heart. Like a small piece is back on its place. Smiling inwardly to himself he trailed along behind his senior.

When Kuroko slide the door open to his class he was immediately greeted by the basketball trio of his class. The immediately dragged the bluenette to his seat and when everything was in place they started to interrogate him. The bluenette was taken aback.

"How do you know Akashi Seijuurou?"

"You're part of the Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Why are you our new vice-captain?"

Kuroko waited untill all three of them asked the questions in their mind before answering starting with Shiki. "He discovered me. He hinted on my possible talent." Then he turned to Sakaki. "That's how and why I became part of the GoM." Then to Natsui. "I knew nothing of what is in that person's mind." Kuroko answered all of their question with all honesty. Now they felt a twinge of regret and shame on themselves. Both Shiki and Natsui apologize but Sakaki did naught as he did nothing wrong towards the small bluenette.

"Your apologies are accepted." He responded with a small smile making the trio blush.

The rest of the class went by, the others still tried to bully or make a servant out of him but when that happens any of the trio or all of them at once would suddenly came up and defended the poor boy out of the trouble. Ah, how his smile is the enemy of human sanity. Once you see his smile you'll be charmed just like what happened to the trio.


	11. Lunch with Akashi

"From today on Tetsuya, you shall have lunch with me." His words are absolute, not like the bluenette would reject his words. But honestly he can't say he is happy being told around. Kuroko nodded and took his lunch with before following the redhead, ignoring the quizzical stares he's receiving from his schoolmates.

Like in Teikou time they went to the roof, Kuroko had even cooked two lunchboxes in hopes that miracles happen. It is a necessity for Kuroko to made bento for the Generation of Miracles captain back in Teikou when they got together as it was a personal request from Akashi himself. The wind blew softly against their face when the door opened and they stepped out of the confined space of concrete.

"Did you make lunch for me, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded and he was rewarded with a small smile. The smile he had not seen in such a long period. Kuroko was disillusion by the smile, and walked by the awaiting male without much thinking. A smile of his own crossed his lips. Though forgot one tiny little detail. "Um, but I forgot to bring extra pair of chopsticks." Kuroko informed when their were seated. His eyes eyed the redhead timidly.

"That's fine." Akashi responded immediately. "A simple solution is that you have to feed me.

Kuroko blushed lightly and nodded. Opening the lunchboxes and taking the chopstick Kuroko began to feed the redhead the blush never leaving his face, his aching heart lessen a little bit more. The usual tight expression on Akashi's face soften as his body posture became more relaxed in the presence of Kuroko alone with him. It might've just been his imagination but Kuroko thought there was a flicker, shorter than a fraction of second, of loving pair of red eyes.

Unknown to Kuroko though there is someone else on the rooftop with them. The person had occupied the place before them seeking for the feeling of peaceful alone without anyone else to bother him and then the door clicked open. At first he thought nothing of it but when he heard the captain's voice and the name the voice mentioned he immediately took interest. What he heard and what he saw really surprised him and a strange feeling felt of uneasiness and slight anger sparked in him.

His light novel was put aside and his eyes closed as he faced his face upwards towards the sky. He is feeling mild jealousy over Kuroko Tetsuya, he can deduce that much. Releasing a deep breath he covered his face with his palm, thinking.

…

After both of the lunchboxes are finished (Kuroko only ate a little of his portion so Akashi took the chopsticks and shove the food into Kuroko's mouth forcing the bluenette to eat more) Kuroko kept back the lunchboxes neatly. Akashi just watched the teal-haired, he wanted to ask Kuroko who was the person he was with in Tokyo a few weeks before. He can't get the image of his Tetsuya holding hands with some stranger. But his ego just wouldn't let him show his jealousy. Though there is one thing his pride would let him do.

"Tetsuya." He called out and Kuroko looked up to meet his eyes only to have their lips met. Kuroko was too stunned to do anything, when he felt Akashi trying to probe open his tongue he thought about for a full minute before hesitantly giving access for the redhead's tongue to slid in.

He moaned into the redhead's mouth as their tongue tangled in frenzy dance, Kuroko had his eyes closed as savour the kiss Akashi was giving to him so passionately. Kuroko leaned back and pulled the redhead to the ground with him, their lips kept locked at each other. Then there was the sound of the door opening and closing, Kuroko detached himself and asked hazily. "Did someone saw…?" His question left hanged.

Akashi chuckled lightly. "No, you're just being paranoid." Akashi placed his forefinger tips between Kuroko's lips. "Shall we continue?"

Kuroko turned embarrased at what the question implied, slowly he slid away from under Akashi and sat up his arm held up to prevent Akashi from pinning him back to the floor although originally he was the one who pulled the redhead on top of him. "Um, I need time to think about this, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry." Kuroko casted his eyes downwards.

He looked up though when he heard a choked laugh from the redhead who immediately flicked his forehead. "Sorry is no use. Time is precious." He placed a gentle kiss on the bluenette's temple before walking away though not before notifying. "Don't take too long thinking, Tetsuya. I've missed you." Then the captain of Kiseki no Sedai disappeared behind the door of the rooftop as it shut close.

The captain thought to himself. _Chihiro. I'm afraid he will become a contest for Tetsuya's affection. Though not yet a threat so I'll let him be since in the end Tetsuya will always, always choose me._ He gave way a low chuckle before descending down the stairs.

Kuroko sigh to himself, not knowing what he was feeling. He took out his phone in boredom and flipped it open. Kuroko stared at the wallpaper since when did he change the wallpaper, as far as he can remember it had been the same wallpaper of him and Akashi sleeping on the grass lying down side by side since the moment he received that picture e-mailed to him by Kise. But now it has been change into the picture of the purikura stickers of him and Mayuzumi. He remembered he placed the picture neatly on a wooden surface to make a nice background a snap a picture of it but he didn't remember making it the wallpaper to his phone. If Akashi saw this…Kuroko shuddered. He better change it quick.

Kuroko's fingers moved fast but when the question to 'are you sure you want to change the wallpaper?' came out his fingers froze in mid air. He didn't know why but he can't…Kuroko flipped back the phone, closing it and stuff it into his pocket. He can always change it later, doesn't have to be now. He'll change it sooner or later, most likely later.

The bell rang signaling the end of recess and Kuroko got up and walked back to his class.


End file.
